


scars (i’ll show you mine if you show me yours)

by lexa_lives_in_us



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe is so whipped, AvaLance, F/F, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, Happy Ending, These two are totally smitten, like real gay, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexa_lives_in_us/pseuds/lexa_lives_in_us
Summary: The first time they fuck, it’s in Sara’s bunk on the Waverider, it’s dark, and the Time Bureau is expecting Ava to go back to Headquarters to brief them on their latest mission.They don’t even make it to the bed, as Sara presses her against the door, teeth grazing her pulse point and a hand shoved down her underwear.orFirst times and last times





	scars (i’ll show you mine if you show me yours)

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW

The first time they fuck, it’s in Sara’s bunk on the Waverider, it’s dark, and the Time Bureau is expecting Ava to go back to Headquarters to brief them on their latest mission.  
They don’t even make it to the bed, as Sara presses her against the door, teeth grazing her pulse point and a hand shoved down her underwear.  
Ava arches against Sara’s fingers, biting her bottom lip to prevent a moan to come out of her mouth, digging her nails into Sara’s bare shoulder, most likely leaving a mark. The tank top the former assassin is wearing leaves room for Ava to scratch a good portion of her well defined upper back muscles.  
Sara growls, biting hard on Ava’s jugular and then soothing the sharp pain with the tip of her tongue.  
In the dark of the room, Ava looks down to meet Sara’s hungry eyes and her shit eating grin that had gotten them in that situation in the first place.  
“See something you like?”  
Ava drags her nails on Sara’s scalp and grabs a fistful of blonde hair.  
“Put those expert hands of yours to good use, Sara, and just fuck me.” She hisses, irritated by how long this is taking.  
If possible, Sara’s eyes darken even more at those words. She surges forward and captures Ava’s lips in a hungry kiss, before abruptly breaking apart from her.  
“As you wish.” She whisper, roughly pushing two fingers inside of her.  
Ava’s breath gets caught in her throat, her back arches against Sara’s body and her head slams against the door.  
Sara growls again, enraptured by the writhing woman pressed against her, moaning, crying to fuck her faster, harder, _better_.  
And Sara complies, driving her fingers deeper inside of Ava’s perfect body, swallowing her screams of pleasure in the dark of the room.

The second time they fuck, it’s because Sara has dared making a very inopportune comment in front of Director Bennett.  
Luckily for her, the man is too focused on himself to suspect that anything is going on, but Ava is _livid_.  
“Captain Lance, a word.”  
She turns on her heels and marches out of the room, Sara’s light steps following her.  
She directs her toward the most deserted wing of the Bureau, opening a supply closet and pushing Sara inside.  
“Cozy.” Is Sara’s only comment, before Ava closes the door, leaving the room in the complete darkness, and then has her pressed against the wall, hands already fumbling with her over-shirt.  
“You are an arrogant, impertinent child, Sara Lance.” She spits, angrily undoing the button of Sara’s jeans.  
Sara grins that challenging grin of hers and does nothing to stop her.  
“If my arrogance has these results, I am to think I should piss you off more often.”  
Ava silences her with a kiss, grabbing Sara’s ass and lifting her up with little to no effort.  
“Shut up.”  
Sara pulls her hair, successfully destroying her perfect bun, and brings their lips close together.  
“Make me.” She dares.  
Ava slides a hand through their bodies, and most definitely does not make Sara shut up.  
Quite the contrary.

The third time they fuck, neither of them questions whether they should or not worry about the consequences of their actions anymore.  
The sexual tension between them is so palpable Sara is surprised no one has noticed yet.  
(Although she’s pretty sure Amaya and Zari have their suspicions)  
Sara, with the excuse of having to talk business with the Time Bureau representative, leads them both to the nearest empty room, which happens to be the kitchen.  
Ava is pushed against the dining table, hands already fumbling with her own belt as she makes quick work of pants and underwear.  
Sara freezes in the middle of the kitchen, hunger written all over her face as she admires the woman in front of her, messy hair, blouse half open, the purple of a hickey already forming on her throat.  
Ava slowly raises herself on to the table and, fighting a slight blush creeping on her cheeks, spreads her bare legs open. Even from a distance, she can see Sara swallow.  
“See something you like?” she murmurs, echoing Sara’s words from almost a month ago.  
Sara just nods, slowly advancing towards the table.  
She slides her hands on Ava’s legs, one over each thigh, as she stands on the tip of her toes to slide her tongue against Ava’s lips, slow, taunting.  
Ava’s guttural moan seems to elicit something primal into the other woman, because Sara sighs a choked breath.  
“God, you’re so…”  
As she trails off, their eyes lock, and Ava has never felt more vulnerable and more turned on at the same time.  
“Captain, I feel obligated to remind you that that is the place where the whole team consume their meals.”  
Ava snorts.  
She honest to God _snorts_ at Gideon’s observation.  
“Busted by your AI.” She comments, raising an eyebrow.  
Sara just looks at her, a growing grin on her face.  
“You are full of surprises, Ava Sharpe.”  
Ava doesn’t know how to answer to that, so she just tucks a strain of hair behind Sara’s ear, cupping her jaw with her hand and bringing their mouths together for a searing kiss.  
She breaks apart only to press their foreheads together, fire dancing in her eyes.  
“Fuck me, Sara.” She growls.  
The Captain of the Waverider, still in her White Canary gear, falls to her knees and _obeys_.

The fourth time they fuck, something shifts.  
Ava returns to her apartment late one night to find Sara in her kitchen, a box of pizza in front of her on the counter and two unopened beers next to it.  
Ava is exhausted, and she has lost two of her agents on the field, and she just wants to be alone.  
She’s about to tell Sara off for that reason, when their eyes meet.  
And Ava realizes that Sara _knows_.  
That she knows what happened today.  
“I’m so sorry, Ava.” She whispers.  
Ava shrugs, then turns around. There is no way she’s going to let Sara Lance, of all people, see her cry.  
Sara’s fingers slide across the low of her back.  
Ava turns around to tell her to leave, and she breaks down.  
Sara cradles her while she cries, silent sobs shaking her whole body as she mourns and grieves and tries to give to every question that is crowding her mind an answer.  
Somehow, Sara has those too.  
“It wasn’t your fault, Ava.” She whispers. “It wasn’t your fault.”  
They find themselves falling onto Ava’s king size bed not much later, hands frantically undoing as little buttons as it’s necessary, fingers driving between the other woman’s legs.  
Sara’s free hand cradles the back of her neck, forming a pillow for Ava’s head, as Ava’s free hand curls between Sara’s hair and drags her closer.  
“Please.” Ava pleads. For what, she is not sure she knows. “Please, Sara.”  
They push into one another, driving their fingers inside each other.  
Sara’s lips open as she comes on Ava’s hand, and it’s all Ava needs to topple over the edge of a new, intense, orgasm, clenching hard on Sara’s fingers.  
They don’t stop. Their bodies arch against one another, and they keep moving, finding a steady, frantic rhythm, as they keep pushing harder, further, deeper.  
Sara half collapses on top of her after what seems like hours.  
She rolls on the side, then throws one arm around Ava’s waist.  
“Aren’t you too small to be the big spoon?” Ava says, still out of breath. She toys with Sara’s fingers and with her rings, before tentatively intertwining them with her own.  
She swears she feels Sara’s smile as a kiss is pressed on the back of her head.  
“Shut up, Ava.” Sara murmurs, sleepily, and Ava doesn’t protest further.  
In the morning, Sara’s gone, but there’s a pot of freshly made coffee on the counter, and a smiley face drawn with the magnets on the fridge.

The fourth time they fuck is also kind of the last time, and they don’t even know it.

Because the fifth time it happens, is after a mission where Sara has almost died. Again.  
But this time she had almost died protecting her, protecting Ava.  
And Ava is _furious_.  
As she’s pacing back and forth in the empty bed bay, under Sara’s attentive gaze, she’s voicing just how much.  
“You are an idiot, stupid, selfish…”  
Sara tilts her head.  
“Irresponsible, arrogant…”  
Sara presses her lips together.  
“…Non-caring…”  
Sara slowly stands from where Gideon has just finished patching her up.  
“…Did I say idiot?!”  
“Ava…”  
“…Piece of _shit_...”  
Sara closes their distances and grabs Ava by her hips, successfully managing to stop both her pacing and her rambling.  
“I’m okay, you know? It wasn’t the first time.” She jokes, with a smile.  
But Ava’s not having it. Not this time. Her eyes, despite her best intention, well up with tears.  
“You scared the living shit out of me, Sara.” She hisses. “Don’t you _dare_ pulling that shit up ever again.”  
Sara tucks Ava’s hair behind her ear, before sliding her palm down her neck, her shoulder, along her arm, intertwining their fingers.  
“Let’s just go to bed.”  
Ava doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t nod, she doesn’t do anything else but follow Sara outside the med bay, along the corridors of the silent Waverider, and into Sara’s quarters.  
Sara doesn’t leave her hand even when they’re locked inside her room, but it’s then that Ava finally speaks.  
“Leave it on.” She says, stopping Sara from switching the light off.  
Sara looks surprised, and uncertain, but nods nonetheless at the request.  
Ava pauses, just for a moment, and takes the time to admire Sara in the artificial light.  
The woman is gorgeous, and Ava’s always thought so, but there’s something about her now that makes her heart beat faster.  
Or maybe -maybe- her heart has been beating faster in the presence of Sara Lance for a while, and she’s only realizing it now.  
She finally lets go of her hand, so that she can palm Sara’s cheeks with gentle fingers.  
When Ava kisses her, it’s slow, and tender, and way softer than any other time they’ve kissed.  
Sara sighs in her kiss, hands trailing upward to skim through Ava’s hair.  
Ava presses their forehead together, putting a couple inches of distance between them to meet Sara’s eyes.  
“May I?” She asks, toying with the hems of Sara’s sweater.  
Sara just nods, her expression unreadable.  
Ava doesn’t break eye contact when she murmurs “Gideon?”  
There’s a long pause, then the AI answer, and for the first time her voice is not coloured with animosity.  
“Door’s already locked, Miss Sharpe.”  
Sara grins at that, and Ava can’t help but mirror her expression.  
“I finally made friends with someone else on this ship.”  
“Can’t, for the life of me, figure out how.” Sara teases, a sparkle in her eyes. “But I believe you were about to take my shirt off?”  
It’s all Ava needs to proceed, and she does as she’s been given permission to do, lifting Sara’s sweater over her head and tossing it on the floor. She doesn’t hesitate when she grabs Sara’s fitted t-shirt and removes it as well.  
Ava licks her lips, eyes following the line of the other woman’s abdomen, fingers tracing scars with absolute reverence.  
Standing in just her black sports bra, Sara frowns, then sighs as realization dawns upon her.  
“You knew.”  
Ava doesn’t look up from the pattern of old and newer scars, her thumb skimming through each reminder of how Sara’s body has gone through hell and back in several occasions.  
“I’ve spent five years of my life studying you and your team.” She notes, matter-of-factly. “Did you think your file contained tenth grade essays and pictures of you in bikini in Hawaii?”  
In the silence that follows, Sara almost laughs at the blush that creeps on Ava’s cheeks.  
“Well, isn’t that oddly specific.” Sara muses.  
Ava presses her lips together, refusing to look up.  
“They were very beautiful pictures.” She admits after a moment.  
Sara laughs, wholeheartedly laughs, throwing her arms around Ava’s shoulder.  
“Aw, baby Ava had a crush on me!”  
Ava bristles, shaking her hair and finally looking at Sara, the blush even more prominent on her face.  
“I did not have a crush on you.”  
The past tense doesn’t go unnoticed.  
“Do you now?” Sara teases, fingers playing with the baby hair on the back of Ava’s neck.  
The Agent rolls her eyes, hands now firm on Sara’s hips as she gently pushes her backwards, towards the massive bed.  
“You are infuriating.” She sighs, exasperated.  
Sara drags her onto the bed with her, tugging the white regulation blouse out of her pants and making quick work of each button.  
“And you…” Sara murmurs, placing a kiss on the newly exposed collarbone. “Haven’t answered my question.”  
Sara’s jeans fall on the floor, as Ava looks up to finally meet her eyes.  
“Yes.” She answers, almost challengingly, almost daring Sara to make fun of her, exposing her beating, swollen heart and presenting it to woman she’s falling for.  
Sara’s smirk softens just slightly, her lips curling into an understanding smile.  
“Good.” She says. “Me too.”  
Ava swallows a lump of emotions and releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding.  
“Good.” She echoes.  
Sara watches her as Ava lowers herself on the bed, kneeling between her legs, fingers finding scars once again.  
Ava traces the ones on the upper left thigh, travelling upwards until she reaches her abdomen for the second time during the night.  
She breathes a shuddered breath as her index hovers over a small, circular scar, moving then to trace the shape of a very similar one, a few inches apart from the first. When Ava reaches the third small mark where the arrow hit, Sara sighs.  
“The fact that you know which one they are is both fascinating and terrifying.”  
Ava looks up to meet her eyes, and she can’t help the wave of feelings that goes through her whole body.  
“You died.”  
Sara nods and shrugs.  
“Yeah. It happens.”  
Ava pinches her.  
“Sara.”  
Sara shrugs again.  
“I’m alive, now. Dying was easy. Coming back… Not so much. But I’m alive, and I am here, and I’m not going anywhere, so you better get used to having me around.”  
Ava kisses her right there and then, interlacing their fingers and pressing her whole body against Sara’s.  
“I could get used to that.” She admits, and Sara chuckles at how hard it seems it is for Ava to say it.  
Ava ignores her, dragging her in a sitting position so that she can remove her sports bra as well.  
Sara takes advantage of the position to free Ava of her blouse and bra; the Agent kicks her pants and underwear on the floor.  
Ava, gloriously naked, asks permission before helping Sara lay down on her stomach.  
“Tell me if you want me to stop.” She says, and Sara nods.  
She just nods, without hesitation, without any doubt in her heart.  
Ava moves Sara’s blonde hair on one side, and places her lips on the first scar she finds, a long, white line that runs all the way through Sara’s shoulder blade.  
She presses a kiss onto it, then another, and then her tongue traces the same path her lips have traced.  
She makes her way down, slowly, patiently, exploring Sara’s back and re-learning her story once again, kissing and licking and biting and caressing every single scar she can find, from the smallest to the deepest, dedicating some extra time to the newest addition to that collection, a cut that, Ava knows, will remind them both of that day’s mission, of how Sara’s put her life on the line once again.  
Ava drags the last garment down her perfectly toned legs, discarding the underwear on the floor.  
Sara, prompted on one elbow, observes her ministration with unreadable expression.  
But when Ava looks up and catches her gaze, Sara Lance trembles.  
She releases a shaky breath and whispers: “ _Ava_ …”  
And Ava lifts herself up, then lowers her body onto Sara’s, grabbing her jaw with one hand as the two lean in for a bruising kiss.  
Sara searches for her left hand, and Ava is more than happy to give it to her, as the Captain of the Waverider intertwines their fingers.  
Ava then slides her free hand between Sara’s body and the mattress.  
Sara sighs and Sara closes her eyes and Sara melts against her when Ava touches her.  
Sara arches when Ava enters her, and Sara moans and rocks her hips when Ava moves in her.  
Sara loses control and touch with reality when Ava brings her joined hands above their heads, keeping her in place.  
Sara comes, hard and loud, when Ava presses her own body into hers, when Ava brushes her lips against Sara’s ear and breathes: “You’re so goddamn _beautiful_ , Sara Lance.”  
Sara closes her fingers on Ava’s wrist, almost like she’s trying to stop her, with the only result of accompanying Ava’s hand movement as she keeps going, as she reaches deeper and deeper inside of her, as Ava takes and takes and _takes_.  
And Sara’s never felt more taken care of, more cherished.  
Their bodies move in a studied, rehearsed rhythm, as Sara topples over the edge one more time, lips parted in a cry of pure, raw pleasure.  
When Sara’s body falls limp on the mattress, Ava’s following right after, neither speak for the longest time.  
Eventually, Ava lifts herself up just enough to grab the comforter from the bottom of the bed, kiss Sara’s shoulder once more, and cover both of their bodies in it.  
Sara tiredly rolls on her side, eyes open, awake, attentive.  
Ava tilts her head.  
“That was…” Sara trails off.  
Ava smirks and hums in agreement.  
Sara nods, splaying her hand on top of Ava’s chest, feeling her heart beating at a steady pace.

The fourth time they fuck is also kind of the last time, and they start to realize it as they settle into each other’s arms.

Lights finally off, a blanket between them and the rest of the world, Sara rolls on top of Ava with a grin on her face, flicking Ava’s nose.  
Ava groans in exasperation.  
“Hey, Ava.”  
“You’re a pain in the ass. What?”  
Sara places a soft kiss on Ava’s lips, successfully turning the frown into a smile.  
“I’m keeping you.”  
Ava chuckles, and her heart flutters.  
She lets Sara tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and turns so that Sara can spoon her.  
She blushes, but her voice has never been more certain in her life.  
“Okay.”

The fourth time is also kind of the last time.  
Because the fifth time it happens, it’s when they make love for the first time.  
The first of many.


End file.
